As conventionally known, an electronic device, such as a mobile phone and a music player, includes pressable physical keys and a touch sensor. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a portable electronic device including a key mat, on which ten key buttons are arranged, a key substrate, on which contacts are arranged in correspondence with the ten key buttons, and a capacitance pad, which is disposed between the key mat and the key substrate.